All That We Are
by minnesotan-angel
Summary: Harry Potter was killed by Voldemort. His parents mourned him for 7 years until they meet a boy they come to love and whom they eventually adopt. But there is a secret that will change their lives for ever...and the fate of the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

All in all it was a beautiful wedding. Lily looked extravagant in her white dress. The groom wore his usual black, but today it was happier. His smile was huge as he watched his wife-to-be walk down the aisle with a bouquet of lilies in her hand.

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Lily Harmony Evans as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

The shrill cry of a baby pierced the air, replacing pain filled screams.

A baby boy was placed into Lily's arms. "The second is coming, Mrs. Potter. What is this young man's name?"

Lily looked at James and wished that her real husband were here, not James. "Gabriel Tobias…Potter."

Hours later, St. Mungo's records showed that Harry James Potter was born. In Lily's mind however, he was Harisson Severus Snape.

"Excuse me, are you James Potter?" James looked over and saw a young woman looking at him. She was pretty, with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes I am. Is there something I can help you with?" He recoiled when her saw her mouth split into a fearsome grin.

"As a matter of fact, you can. _Imperio_!"

There was a loud knocking on Severus's door. He opened it warily, expecting Death Eaters to barge in and start shooting hexes at him for playing spy to the light. Instead he found a sobbing Lily. "Lily, what-" he was cut off when Lily threw herself into his arms.

"James…Emma…twins…gone!" Lily sobbed out. Severus shushed her and helped her to the sofa where he plied a calming draught into her. She finally calmed down, her sobs reduced to hiccups.

"There now, tell me what's wrong Lily."

"There…there was a woman—Emma. James married her and s-somehow was able to gain custody of the twins. He kicked me out, and I can't get back in, and I can't get the twins!" Severus's expressions grew dark. He had known that James would somehow manage to mess up the protection Dumbledore had set up. And now he and his wife couldn't even be a part of their sons' lives. Oh no, he would not let that stand. No matter what he had to do, he would get his sons back from that two faced slime ball.

"Ssssso, thisss is the boy who will sssupossedly kill me?" Cruel laughter filled the air as Lord Voldemort looked at the Potter twins. He pointed his wand first at the smaller of the two. His big green eyes looked up at him with seeming acceptance. "Avada Kedavra!" The wicked green light shot straight towards the baby's head but bounced back and struck the caster, who crumpled to the floor, dead.

A woman ran through the door. "My lord? My lord!" She screamed when she saw the pile of clothes. She rounded towards the two babies, the larger cowering behind the smaller. Emma looked at the scrawny child and saw a blood running between his eyes from a lightning shaped cut. "You little bastard! You killed the Dark Lord!" She stopped her advance when she heard the male voices shouting at the bottom of the stairs.

Emma thought quickly and pointed her wand at the small boy. "_Falsa Morte!" _ The door burst open right after Harry fell to the floor of the crib with wide unseeing eyes. James ran to the crib and let out a yell of anguish when he saw his 'son', lying dead in his crib. Sirius and Remus followed James through the door and both began to cry when they saw their godson dead.

It had been easy to duplicate Harry, easy to switch the fake body in place of the live one in the casket. And it had been easy to leave Harry next to the Dumpster in an abandoned alleyway in London, undetected.

"I curse you, Harry James Potter, with a life of pain and anguish. May you die in despair." Emma spat on the tiny bundle as she apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

But of course, Harry did not die in that alleyway, because fate had another plan for the small boy whom everyone believed to be dead.

…**And so, it begins! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Seven years later**

Matthias Borderman always thought of himself as a saint. As the manager of St. Joseph's Orphanage, he thought that he deserved a medal and a large sum of money for taking in the youth of London. Instead he had debts piled up to his eyeballs and more children piling in every day. So Matthias turned towards the bottle to comfort his dark days. One day after a large amount of whiskey and beer, he came to the conclusion that the snotty brats should pay for their upkeep. The older ones would work, and the younger ones could be his anger management toys. One small boy was his favorite and he leaned towards punishing the 'Freak' (as he had been dubbed for the scar on his forehead).

"Freak! Come over here, it's time for your punishment!" Freak didn't have to look up to know that Mister Borderman was calling for him. It was the same almost every day. If he wasn't being 'punished' then he was locked in the broom cupboard that he shared with two other boys. Freak slowly stood up and dragged his feet as he walked towards the door where Borderman stood. A large hand slammed onto the back of his head and Freak picked up his pace as he went up the stairs towards Borderman's office.

As soon as the door was closed, the blows began to rain down upon the small boy. Large meaty hands made bruises over old bruises. The large garnet finger left a long scratch along his cheek. Freak saw red and gold as another hand slammed into his temple. The colors reminded him of fire. Freak had always liked fire; it provided light and warmth, something hard to come by at St. Joseph's.

There was a crackling sound and it reminded Freak again of fire. His eyes shot open when Matthias screamed and stopped beating Freak. It wasn't his imagination, there really was a fire in the room, crackling and blazing. Matthias screamed again and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Freak heard the click of the lock. He ran to the door and began tugging on the handle; his heart sank to his feet when the door wouldn't budge.

Screams and yells of evacuating orphans rose from the floor. Freak ran to the window and was able to open it a few centimeters.

"HELP! I'm trapped and I can't get out! Please, somebody help me!" he screamed through the small gap. His arms gave out and the window slammed back shut. Freak spun around and his heart flew into his throat. The fire had devoured the walls along the window. A blaze surrounded the entire room. He was trapped. He began coughing, violent tremors running through his body as the smoke invaded his lungs. Black spots began dancing along his vision. Freak began to panic when he couldn't seem to get a breath of air into his lungs. The black spots grew and pin-wheeled around, going faster and faster until everything faded to nothing. The last thing Freak remembered was his body slumping to the side and heat racing over him.

It was October 31st, the day Harry died. Lily was again moping around the house and Severus had had enough.

"Come Lily, we are going for a walk." He said, grabbing both of her jacket and helping her into it. He dragged her out of the door before she could start complaining.

"I don't want to go for a walk Sev." She said, tugging her hand out of his grasp. "My baby died today because I wasn't there!"

Tears began to leak out of her eyes. Severus gathered her into a hug as she began to sob. "I know, he was my son too. But he wouldn't want you to stop living, he would want you to smile and be happy."

Lily looked up at her husband blearily and nodded her head, drying her tears. They reached for the other's hand and set off down the street.

Half an hour later a fire engine roared down the street. "What do you think that's for?" Lily asked, breaking the companionable silence that the two had had.

"No idea, let us go see. It appears to be just ahead." Severus said. The two began walking faster. They stopped when they reached a gathered crowd. Lily was unable to see over all of the heads, but Severus was and gave a gasp of dismay.

"Sev, what is it Sev? What's happening?" Severus looked down at his wife, unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's an orphanage…it's on fire." Lily gave a gasp, and reached towards the hidden pocket that held her wand."No, Lily, we can't do anything without being caught." Her hand dropped.

"HELP! I'm trapped and I can't get out! Please, somebody help me!" someone called faintly. Severus's head shot up and he saw a small boy yelling from a window on the top floor. His body was illuminated by flames that appeared to be in the same room as the boy. Suddenly the boy disappeared and Severus cursed and began to run, dodging around the people in the crowd.

He ignored Lily's cries and the yells of the fire and policemen. He ran into the building and cast a silent impervious spell around him to make sure that he wouldn't catch on fire. He looked around for the stairs and ran up them to the top floor. The entire hall was wreathed in flames. Even with the charm protecting his body, Severus could still feel the immense heat rolling through the building.

"_Homenum Revelio_." His wand spun around in his hand until it was pointing at one of the closed door. He turned the knob and cursed when it didn't open up. "_Alohamora_."

The door opened and he rushed in and almost screamed in horror when he saw the small boy lying in the flames. He raced over and picked up the boy up and ran out of the room. He let the impervious charm go as he neared the front door. As soon he was out he ran to the nearest paramedic and screamed for him to help the boy.

It had been five hours since the small boy had been whisked out of his arms and both had been shipped off to the hospital, Lily riding with Severus. The doctors that had tended to Severus had been amazed that he was barely harmed at all, the only wound of concern being a long gash he had gotten on his arm at some point.

Both Lily and Severus had driven the hospital staff barmy, asking constant questions about the small boy. Severus had told everything that had happened to Lily; she had cried and informed Severus that they would adopt the boy. Severus was ready to agree, but feared that the boy would be a muggle. He told Lily that once they found out whether the boy was magical or not he would think about adopting him. Lily had fought him a little on that, but finally agreed that he was right.

Five hours after the beginning of the whole fiasco found Lily and Severus-who sported a sling for his bad arm- in the waiting room, trying to any details on the small boy. Severus had already talked to the police and given them the abridged version of his rescue, leaving out the spells and such. The policeman that had interviewed commended him on his bravery and that because of Severus the boy would live. Lily and Severus had also been told that they were allowed to wait and see the boy, if they wanted. They had agreed immediately.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?" He responded, rolling his head over to look at his wife.

"Do you think the boy will be okay?" Lily asked, her eyes shining with worry.

"I don't know Lils, I hope he is." He reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"Um, excuse me, sir and madam." They both looked up to see a young nurse looking at them. "Are you the ones here to see that one orphan boy that was caught in the fire?" Both Snapes jumped up making the nurse take a hasty step back. "I'll take that as yes…if you'll follow me I'll take you to him."

The nurse headed off and husband and wife followed. After several minutes of traveling through the maze-like hallways the group came to a small room. Lily was about to walk in when the nurse grabbed her arm. "Just to warn you, it's not a very pretty sight." The nurse dropped Lily's arm and let her continue into the room. Lily gave a cry of dismay when she saw the boy.

His entire left side was bandaged as were some parts of his right side. Most of the hair on his head was missing, only a thin layer remained. He barely made a dent in the bed sheets. Lily reached out and grabbed Severus's hand. "Oh Sev, we have to take him in, I don't care…we just have to!"

"I'm glad to hear that someone would love him." Lily and Severus spun around to see a weary looking doctor walking into the room.

"Sir, what happened to the boy?" Severus asked.

"His entire left side was burned, we did our best with skin grafting, but it will scar and remain for the rest of his life. We have some suspicions that the boy was abused at the orphanage, there were many bruises on his body, some he most likely received in the fire, but some were older. He also had some old scars from what we were able to see on the unburned portion of his body. We also found a strange scar on his forehead that seems quite old." The doctor pointed to the strange lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead. "We have no idea who he is, we'll have to wait for him to wake up and tell us. From his weight and size we are guessing his around four or five. If you want, you can stay here with him. And if you are serious about adoption I can have you talk with the hospital's social worker." Lily nodded enthusiastically. "I'll send her up when I have the chance."

"Thank you doctor..." Severus said.

"Dallas, Benjamin Dallas." Benjamin filled in.

"Thank you." Benjamin nodded and walked out of the room.

Lily waited for him to close the door before turning to Severus and asking: "Can we see if he's magical now?"

Severus nodded and pulled out his wand. He whispered the incantation and stepped back in shock when his wand emitted a soft purple light.

"Sev? What does that mean?" Lily asked, grabbing his arm.

"I-I've only ever seen this much power once before…Th-This boy is almost as powerful as Dumbledore himself!"

"All the more reason to adopt him! If he goes back to that orphanage he'll be abused and never allowed to go to Hogwarts!" Lily said, her mind made up.

Severus could only nod. Both sat down on each side of the boy and Lily took his left hand in hers.

The door opened and a petite woman walked in. She looked up from the clipboard she carried. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape? My name is Samantha Clearwater. I heard that you want to adopt this boy?"

"Yes Miss Clearwater, otherwise we would not be sitting at the bedside of an invalid boy waiting for you to come." Severus said sarcastically. Lily gave him a sharp look and turned to the woman.

"Yes…We-we lost our baby boy seven years ago and we want to start anew by giving this boy a loving home."

"I'm glad to hear that Mrs. Snape. Many children are abandoned in the hospital and have to be sent to the orphanage, only some are lucky to be immediately adopted into kind and accepting families immediately. I do hope that you realize that this adoption will not be instantaneous. You both will have to go through strenuous background checks, your home will have to be inspected. If everything comes back as clean, then you'll be able to adopt him." The social worker said. Both Snapes nodded in understanding.

Everyone in the room looked towards the bed when the boy began to move. Lily sat down on the side of the bed and took hold of the boy's hand in hers. The boy's eyes opened and when he saw Lily he jumped and tried to weakly push himself back. She stroked his hand continuously with her thumb and reached with her right hand to stroke his cheek. "Shush, it's alright darling, you're safe and you won't' ever have to go back to that orphanage." Lily said softly. The boy looked up at her with a small bit of hope shining in his eyes.

"R-eally?" He asked his voice cracking and soft from smoke inhalation.

"Yes sweetie." Severus reached over and handed Lily a small cup. "Here drink this slowly." Lily said, tipping the small cup of water towards the boy's lips. He drank greedily and licked his lips when the water was gone. "Now can you tell us your name sweetie?"

The boy looked up shyly at Lily and when he saw the kindness in her eyes he nodded.

"Freak." He said. Both Snapes gasped. Lily pulled the boy into a loose hug and began rocking him back and forth.

"No, sweetie. You're name isn't Freak. No one's name is freak!" Lily told him, trying to hold back the sobs building up in her throat.

"But Mr. Borderman said that was my name 'cause of my scar." The boy said, peaking up at Lily. Severus reached over and traced the scar on the boy's forehead. The boy flinched and buried himself into Lily's embrace. Lily comforted the cowering boy while giving Sev a small smile. After several minutes the boy peeked out from Lily's arms again.

"Sweetie, if you'll let us, we want to adopt and make you our little boy." Lily said. The boy's head shot up and he looked at the two with wide eyes.

"You re-really want m-me?" He asked, tears leaking out of his eyes and dripping down his cheeks.

"Yes, sweetie, if you'll let us have you." The boy gave a huge sob and threw himself at Lily giving her a huge hug. Lily returned the hug with a small laugh and pulled Severus into it too. They were on their way to being a family.

After a month of going through back up checks and huge stacks of paper work as well as several interviews with different social workers, Severus and Lily had finally reached the day where they would become the official parents of the boy that Severus had rescued so long ago. Most of the boy's injuries had healed nicely, but the entire left side of his would be scarred for the rest of his life.

Lily and Severus were once again sitting in the boy's hospital room, looking at the Samantha Clearwater. The social worker had a large smile on her face as she looked at the Snapes.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Snape, everything has been cleared and you will become proud parents of this amazing boy here!" The boy blushed bright red to the tips of his slow growing hair. "All that I need now is signatures and a new name from him since we have no record of him in our offices or from the orphanage's recovered files." She looked at the couple with a curious glance, waiting for the boy's new name.

Lily looked at her husband and then turned back to Miss Clearwater. "We want to name him Harrison. Harrison Severus Snape." Severus let out a small gasp, inaudible to all but Lily. He turned to his wife with a question in his eyes. Lily nodded her head and he squeezed her hand. They turned back to see Miss Clearwater writing the name on a piece of paper.

"All that I need now is your signatures and then Harrison will be your son." She said, handing over a clipboard. The signatures were on the paper with a flash and handed back to the social worker. She smiled. "Congratulations! I'll leave you to your family now." And with that she disappeared out the door.

Harrison looked up at his new parents shyly. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Severus noticed and turned to the boy.

"Harry, is there something that you wish to know?" He asked. Harry jumped, surprised by the nickname and the fact that Severus had noticed he wanted to ask a question.

Harry nodded and looked up. "Can we go home now?"

**YAY! The plot is set and everything is going to begin! I hope you like it so far. I have everything planned out for the next several chapters and I hope to post again soon.**

**Please Review!**

—**Angel **


End file.
